The Grand Highgam
by IstariaDragon
Summary: At sweep seven Gamzee was taken away from Alternia, as the Grand Highblood's descendant he was to be prepped for being the next one. So he was. Now, many sweeps later, when he is an adult troll and had all but forgotten what he had been like prior being taken aboard the huge red ship, he returns, to rule in his appointed position. Full summery inside!
1. At first glance

_"At sweep seven Gamzee was taken away from Alternia, as the Grand Highblood's descendant he was to be prepped for being the next one. So he was. Now, many sweeps later, when he is an adult troll and had all but forgotten what he had been like prior being taken aboard the huge red ship, he returns, to rule in his appointed position. All is fine for a few sweeps, where he is ruthless, cold, and everything like his ancestor. When a gift is brought before him in the form of a long-time slave named Karkat, will he remember his once-moirail? It's unlikely."_

_..._

Gamzee had been a relaxed, easy going troll for most of his life. He had liked miracles, clowns, paint, and his best bros. However, that all changed the moment he was taken from his hive on Alternia. He had been seven sweeps old then. He was taken off of sopor in an instant and remolded almost mercilessly to be made into a suitable heir to becoming the ruler of the land trolls, The Grand Subjugglator. His heart was hardened and frozen, his conscious wiped away to be replaced by a ruthless thinking, enjoyments turned to loving blood, culling, and torture. They deemed him worthy of his position at twelve sweeps, and he was returned to the world, but not to his hive. Instead he lived in a palace near the coast, and there he ruled. Lowblood numbers were quelled and uprisings were diminished, and within three sweeps no-one dared even thinking of revolting against him. He was much crueler than the last ruler they had. During his time he had matured, grown into a huge, lanky troll that towered over even the other purplebloods and bluebloods. He was an easily angered troll with a single solution for everything, death.

He was feared yet loved, the rules were everything and that applied to the highbloods along with everyone else. At his fifteenth sweep of age, is where we are now, The Grand Highblood sitting boredly on his mighty throne, claws thrumming impatiently on the armrest. It was his wriggling day, and it was taking too long for them to bring him his damned gifts! In all reality it had been a mere few minutes since he sat in his throne, but this was a long time for the constantly moving troll. The doors opened and troll after troll came in, offering their beautiful, expensive gifts. There was a lot of riches given to him, some lowbloods for him to play around with, gallons of blood for his already soaked walls, and some more original gifts as well. They all bored him though. The lowbloods were boring and useless, like everything else he'd fucked ten times before and even less fun to cull, and they'd probably be thrown to the guards. The expensive things were pretty and shiny, but they'd probably be smashed within a week. He could get fresh, clean blood whenever he wished with a snap of his claws or an enjoyable hunt.

Finally when the doors flew open, he was disappointed to see what seemed to be another lowblood slave at first, but was confused with the tiny troll. He looked like he was only six or seven sweeps! Odd. He was being dragged by a chain at his neck and a weapon at his back. More odd. The thing that really caught his attention was the color leaking down the tiny troll's neck from the chain slicing into it, the color was an alarmingly bright red. Not a normal color he would find just stepping out of the palace, a mutant. The color brought up vague, distant memories of something… but he couldn't really remember. So he tossed the memories aside, they were probably useless to him anyhow.

The small troll was forced to his knees at the steps, head jerked up by his hair. His eyes were the same alarming red. The huge troll chuckled, the color was quickly growing on him, a unique color to paint the walls with and hopefully the sheets as well if the thing didn't die as soon as he touched it. He stood for this present, loping over to them and roughly yanking the chain from the other troll's grasp with a toothy, frightening grin. His makeup was smeared and jagged, from not really applying it for at least five days. He tilted his head at the wide-eyed stare he was given from his new plaything, before scrubbing a hand through his wild hair which was stupidly tangled, probably worse than even his ancestor at this point. Then he dragged him along to sit amongst his piles of gifts, not caring if he dragged him because he couldn't keep up with his long strides. The tiny troll was dropped near the other gifts, the other lowblood slaves staring at the tall troll nervously. The chain quickly and easily got twisted in the mess when the small troll shifted to a comfortable position to breath.

"IF THAT IS MOTHERFUCKIN' ALL, GO, BEFORE YOU OFFEND THE FUCKIN' MESSIAH THAT IS ME!" He bellowed, slumping in his chair and glowering at them all darkly. Any gift-bearing trolls still remaining left in a rush, no one wanting to upset the easily enraged Grand Subjugglator. The room was left silent. So Gamzee turned to his gifts with a shark grin. "Take whatever fuckin' lowblood you want, but mutant there, don't touch him or its your motherfucking head," he quipped, to the other highbloods in the room. There was a soft chatter, the other highbloods taking the different lowbloods, leaving the mutant alone in the pile of gifts. The mutant was staring around, his mouth screwed to a tight line. When they were all gone Gamzee got up and kicked through his piles of things, some shattering and some just clattering on the floor. He stopped at the mutant. "Well little motherfuckin' guy, you seem mighty young, but that an't gonna motherfuckin' stop me you little shit so don't get yer hopes up!" he laughed.

"I'm the same age as you… 15," the mutant stated.

"I didn't motherfuckin' say you could speak," Gamzee growled and grabbed the chain, starting to drag him through the mess. The smaller troll opened his mouth like he was going to speak again before thinking better and keeping his mouth shut. He was dragged down hall after hall, up three flights of stairs and down more halls till they got to huge, grand doubledoors carved with Gamzee's smiling and frowning clown faces and colored in what one hoped was multitudes of paint. The mutant in his hand shivered slightly, looking away from the colors. Gamzee didn't even glance down at him as he pushed through the doors and into the grand bedroom. It was huge, just big enough for its occupant and gladly not colored in anything but different shades of purple. The mutant was dumped on one of the plush couches that were so big that the back of it was above his head. Gamzee started towards the other end of the room to change into something more comfortable, stripping as he went. The other troll's cheeks turned bright red, looking away from his new 'master'.

"So little motherfucker, what the motherfuck is your name?" Gamzee asked, now only in badly-fitting boxers.

"… Karkat… Karkat Vantas."

"Thats a motherfucking new one," Gamzee laughed, turning to him and sitting unceremoniously on the couch, feet kicking up on the table which squeaked in protest. The mutant, Karkat looked at him silently.

"Little motherfucker, never knew a mutant could motherfucking live for so motherfucking long,"

"I'm not that stupid, I figured it out…" the smaller troll stated quietly.

"Motherfucking WHAT out?" he tilted his head to the side to look down at him.

"How to not get culled."

"Your lucks motherfuckin run out then, lil dude," He grinned.

"My survival had nothing to do with luck… or miracles for that matter. I was careful in my planning and reserved in what I told."

"SHUT UP," Gamzee barked, "Stop talking, you little shit! I didn't say you could say all that,"

Karkat was silent, glancing at him before back to his lap.

The back of his raggy shirt was suddenly gripped, and he was hauled up and onto the clown's lap. He made a noise of surprise but didn't speak against it.

"So heres how its GONNA GO, you little shit, you're gonna sit here and take it and not make a gogdamned sound, got it?"

**A/N: Woah man looka that. Posting early because I got like six whole notes on the initial idea haha. I really like humunginormious Gam ****_if you've not noticed yet_**


	2. First thing's first

Karkat didn't say anything or make any movements at first before slowly he nodded.

Gamzee grinned viciously, "Good little motherfuck, I might try to not split you in two!" The smaller shivered slightly in fear.

His clothes were shredded and discarded, legs opened and held that way as The Grand Highblood worked his boxers down his thighs, bulge already out. Before he knew it he was being forced down onto his huge bulge without so much as an attempt to arouse him or prep him. He was forced all the way down, to take all of it, tearing him and soon bright red blood was dripping down his inner thighs. Claws scraped his back and thighs, hooking under his legs and pulling him up and then down harshly. His lips started to bleed as well as he kept his sharp teeth burrowed deep in to keep any noises from escaping, which a few soft ones may have spilled out. His legs ached from the angle and his nook was going numb. It took an awfully long while for the Grand Highblood to finish inside him, bring a whole new sort of pain as the large pail that was swiftly grabbed from under the couch clattered haphazardly on the ground as it was filled. The small troll couldn't help the cries of pain anymore, his eyes flooding with his transparent red tears and his muffled sobs filling the room. He was slapped. Hard. "THE MOTHERFUCK DID I SAY?"

"... I took it..."

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKIN' KEEP QUIET,"

His eyes continued to water but his sobs softened. "I fucking tried and did well up till the end! That fucking hurts in an open, bleeding wound like that!" he snapped back.

The Grand Highblood's eyes went dark as he sneered. "You motherfuckin' sleep on the floor tonight you little shit, be grateful that's all you get!" he growled, fixing his shorts and stomping off to the joined bathroom. Karkat glared after him before turning his attention to his throbbing lower half. He shakily covered himself with his hands, still bleeding and dripping Gamzee's genetic material. He slowly shifted to lay on his side, trying not to shake or cry anymore.

The water was heard running and about half an hour later Gamzee loped his way over to the bed, naked and soaking wet, his massive amount of hair dripping a river on the tile floor before he flopped sideways onto the bed on his back and fell right asleep. He snored, loudly. Karkat forced himself up, drifting to the bed silently and slowly. He carefully got on the bed without jolting the bed. His eyes fell on the sleeping purpleblood as he shifted to sit next to his head. His hand threaded in his horrible mess of hair. "...What the fuck happened to you Gam... is this a part of growing up for a purpleblood?" he mumbled softly. "Where did my idiotic but sweet moirail go... what made him like this... and what made him forget me... was I insignificant to you? Yeah we have been apart longer than we could ever known each other... but still... I thought.." the mutant went quiet, just staring at the peaceful face in front of him.

The paint was gone from his face, and it made him seem less scary somehow, but he growled and snarled and bared his sharp teeth every so often. It was from the nightmares because of the lack of sopor and more so a recuperacoon at all. Karkat continued to stroke his hair with soft eyes. How time changed them both. Gamzee now so angry and cold, Karkat more quiet and reserved. Karkat stayed there for a few more minutes before he moved away. He debated doing what Gamzee demanded, sleeping on the floor, before he decided against it. He returned to the couch, laying where he had been, despite the mess. He wanted to resist Gamzee's stupid orders, but didn't want to make it seem like he was doing so openly, just like he fell asleep where he was left.

The next morning he was woken roughly and early, the sun not even done setting as his eyes blearily opened to stare up at Gamzee's dark, glowering face with a fresh coat of messy paint. He shivered softly, opening his mouth before closing it again. One of Gamzee's ragged shirts was thrown at him, tears in some places from his sharp horns and claws. Gamzee himself wore a shirt with his emblem and his baggy spotted pants, just like he used to wear. "Motherfuckin' get up, gotta go motherfucking EAT, and you better be motherfuckin' grateful that I decided to let you eat AND with motherfucking WONDERFUL ME,"

Karkat was silent, putting the shirt on before sliding off the couch. Gamzee fumbled with the metal collar he had taken off of him when they got into the room, growling in irritation because it was too tiny for his large hands. "MOTHERFUCKING PUT THIS SHIT ON YOURSELF!" he snapped finally. Karkat scowled but took the collar, messing with it till he got it open. He paused for a moment before he snapped it on his neck. Gamzee huffed and grabbed the chain, using his other hand to pull up his pants which were falling down because they were too loose. Then he stomped to the door, obviously not in a good mood. The smaller followed, only to not get choked.

The grand mess hall was huge. The long table was obviously meant for a large party, a large throne-like chair at the front for Gamzee himself, where he sat now. Karkat was standing next to the huge chair, unable to move away with the chain still in the purpleblood's hand, half choking him. Food was quickly set out on the table, large grubloafs, entire lusus charred on the outside set on the table, goblets of wine, mostly for Gamzee himself as he started to eat. He in no way whatsoever had table manners. Karkat just watched, nose wrinkled in disgust. He didn't feel too hungry watching this display. Surprisingly though, Gamzee did offer him a grubloaf. Karkat slowly took it, expecting it to be yanked out of reach again. But it wasn't. In fact after he took it he was utterly ignored as Gamzee went back to gorging himself. Karkat nibbled on the grubloaf silently, trying not to get sick from the way the purpleblood ate.

Gamzee kicked his feet up on the table and reclined with a content grumble when he was done, most everything gone. Karkat finished his food, standing quietly.

"Come 'ere you little shit," Gamzee said after a few minutes, picking at his teeth. The mutant looked at him, scooting closer nervously. Gamzee pulled his feet off of the table and sat open-legged, pointing at his crotch with his thumb while looking at him. Karkat didn't move, just stared with wide bright red eyes. Gamzee's eyes narrowed and he growled. "Move it along you little shit," The mutant moved closer, settling between his legs slowly. His hands rose shakily to pull the pants open. His eyes widen even more at the sight of the huge bulge in front of him. He felt it last night, but it really looked huge. It was nearly as big as his arm. He glanced up at Gamzee nervously. Fingers threaded into his hair and he was shoved down some, the bulge squirming almost excitedly against his face. Karkat tried to keep his mouth closed but the bulge forced his mouth open so it could fill his extremely warm mouth. Gamzee growled lowly, pushing his head down further. The smaller tried not to choke as the bulge slid down his throat, pressing around uncomfortably, stretching him horribly in a way he shouldn't have been.

"Watch yer motherfuckin' teeth,"

Karkat tried to open his mouth wider to keep his teeth away, scared as he started to feel light headed from very slow air flow.

Gamzee suddenly growled and yanked him up. "If yer not gonna do it right, turn the fuck around!" he snapped, releasing his hair. Karkat turned around as he blinked tears away, fearing what would come next with his back to the purpleblood. He was lifted up onto and bent over the table, legs spread as Gamzee fidgeted around for a moment, which really only made things worse, before pressing up behind him and, at least this time, slowly forcing himself in. Karkat's hand found its way to his mouth, his teeth digging into it to keep his cries silent. The closed wounds quickly reopened inside of him.

Gamzee pulled out of him when he came this time, if only to be able to grab the bucket that was just too far away to reach without doing so. Karkat was clinging to the table, trying not to cry like he did last night.

"Good, you're learning lil motherfucker!" Gamzee chuckled and pushed the bucket under his chair. The smaller didn't move, just laid there with his claws burrowed in the table. He was slowly dragged off to sit on Gamzee's thigh as he reclined in the chair, eyes closed. His head tilted back to look up at him.

"... Shit, I have shit to do today." Gamzee grumbled suddenly, groaning in a sort of scary way before sitting upright and opening his eyes. Karkat was still silent, wondering if he would be locked in the other's room or if he would get dragged around all day.

"You're gonna come with me, not done playing with my toy," the purpleblood announced, looking down at him. He stood and held Karkat under his arm as he loped off to his bedroom to clean up. He ordered one of the other servants to get Karkat something small enough so it would actually hold onto his small frame on his way. The smaller just hung in his arms limply.

**Woah looka that, another chapter**

**welp not much to say.**


	3. Meowrails

He was dumped on the hard tile floor in the bathroom, the water already steaming as he turned it on full blast to fill up the huge tub. The smaller watched, shifting to a sitting position on the floor. Gamzee stripped before turning to him, staring at him expectantly. Karkat stared back, not following.

"... Do you want to get in with clothes on?" Gamzee finally asked. The mutant stripped his shirt off quickly.

"..." Gamzee started to grumble to himself as he grabbed onto him, stomping over to the tub and basically dunking him into the water before pulling him back out and stepping in himself, holding Karkat to his chest with one hand. The mutant coughed a few times, having swallowed water at the unexpected dunk. The Grand Highblood started to scrub him thoroughly, scratching through his hair and rubbing down his body before he was dunked again. Karkat was ready this time, eyes closed and mouth shut. He was pushed to the other end of the tub after that as Gamzee sort of had to scrunch up to dunk all of his ridiculous hair in the large-yet-small tub. He didn't do much more than rinse it though, and scrubbed his body down before rinsing and reclining for a few minutes, obviously not wanting to get out. Karkat just sat in his corner of the tub, watching. When the purpleblood relaxed, he felt the urge to crawl over and sit in his lap, to pet his head like they did when they were younger and so utterly pale.

They sat for about fifteen minutes before Gamzee sluggishly moved out of the water, shuffling over to the closet to get something to wear. Something small for Karkat had been brought in and set down for him. Gamzee quickly threw it into the bathroom to land in a heap on the floor while he looked through all of his favorite outfits. The mutant put it on quickly, the fabric still loose and left the bathroom. A few minutes later Gamzee came out as well, dressed in something somewhat similar to what his ancestor liked to wear, though his hair was still sopping wet and in turn making his clothes cling. Karkat stayed near the bathroom door, bright red eyes scanning over his owner. He looked irritated and tired. The smaller had a rising urge to be the moirail again, comfort, hug, cuddle, everything with him, have a feelings jam too. He squashed the urge as well as he could manage.

Gamzee grabbed his chain and started for the door, though his pace was slow so he wasn't being choked. Karkat stayed close to his side, looking around in awe.

By the time they finally got back to the palace Gamzee was tired, cranky, and had killed more trolls than he had needed to. He literally face-planted on the bed when he got to his room. Karkat stood to the side silently. His feet moved him forward onto the bed. His hand came to pet the purpleblood's head soothingly. Gamzee stiffened and growled lowly, but didn't move. Karkat stopped petting his head, quickly realizing what he was doing. The purpleblood burrowed into his pillows and grumbled tiredly. The mutant sat next to him quietly, eyes trailing over him. He kept his hands to himself this time. His hair, while excessively matted and tangled, tumbled over his shoulders and stuck up every which-way, he had probably never ever cut his hair once in his entire life.

Karkat watched the taller breath as he seemed to be falling asleep. Soon he was snoring, head stuffed under the pillows, horns pressed up against the headboard and an uncomfortable angle for his position. The mutant frowned, trying to gently shift him into a more comfortable position for his head and horns. He was huge and stupidly heavy though, and any real effort would probably wake him. Karkat squeaked when a long arm wrapped around him, his body sensing the annoyance and capturing it. Instead of being hurt he was simply tucked underneath him and held. He didn't throw a fit, just sighed and curled into him to attempt to sleep too.

Karkat woke to an empty bed and an empty room, his chain loose on the floor. Gamzee must have woken in a good mood and decided to not wake him or something. He shifted to look around for the purpleblood. The door flew open just then, Gamzee stomping in with a scowl. He saw him and huffed. "Get the motherfuck up, I have more shit to do!" he snapped. Karkat frowned, wondering why he had to go too but he slid off of the bed, picking up the chain so it didn't drag as he made his way over to his owner.

Gamzee grabbed the chain from him and turned, heading back to the throne room. Karkat followed quickly so he didn't choke. He was sat down next to the throne, on the floor, while Gamzee held his chain tightly, clearly stressed. "Let them the fuck in!" he growled.

The door opened and a tall figure came in. Of course not as tall as Gamzee but the form had large, strong muscles. One of his arrow like horns was broken and his black square shades were cracked. He seemed very nervous to be here if the sweat was anything to go by. A smaller troll was clinging to his arm, hanging off of it, actually. She seemed very happy to be there. "Highblood... we have returned to give you our report," the taller troll, a blueblood began.

"Motherfuckin' continue," Gamzee started, "It had BETTER be motherfuckin' good too! I will not tolerate gogdamned seadwellers on MY land!"

"Of course highblood. They were successfully driven from the land..." the blueblood told him, pausing like he wasn't sure if to add the next part. "...But they are very insistent on having delegates talk to you to make new boundaries..."

"... THEY ARE MOTHERFUCKIN SEADWELLERS FOR A REASON. NO! JUST FUCKIN' CULL THEM,"

"The empu-press said not to cull anymore seadwellers, that was an order highblood."

Gamzee grit his teeth. "Motherfuck," he growled. "The fuckin' drive 'em out or something! I don't MOTHERFUCKING WANT THEM ON LAND!"

"We have driven them out a few times, they keep returning though and said they will continue till they get a discussion with you," the blueblood explained.

"FUCK, fine! Fine, what the motherfucking ever! IT'LL BE THEIR FAULT IF I KILL THEM THOUGH!"

"Yes sir."

"Now motherfucking go!" Gamzee barked, and yanked on Karkat's chain for no particular reason. The mutant squeaked and coughed, drawing attention to himself. Gamzee glowered at him and huffed, patting him on the top of his head lightly, though it still hurt. The smaller kept quiet, glaring at the blueblood who was staring at them. The smaller troll clinging to him shifted up to say something into his ear, tugging on his shirt and gesturing towards Karkat. The blueblood frowned at her, muttering something back. She scowled and tugged hard on a bit of his hair, voice rising to incomprehensible hisses. She got another shake of the head.

"That HAS to be him!" She growled loudly this time, tugging his hair yet again.

"Nepeta, even if it is... you know we can't just take him..." the blueblood spoke softly and gently.

She growled and whined, pouting and falling upside down in her cling. The blueblood glanced at Gamzee and the mutant. He could only hope the highblood retained some memories of his moirail, or the feelings since he didn't seem to remember much of his life before, probably because of the sopor. The Grand Highblood seemed distracted, barking out orders at servants and guards at his side. The blueblood sighed quietly before turning to leave with his own meo- err moirail.

It took a good few minutes for Gamzee to notice they were gone, blinking at the empty space. Karkat's eyes were still on the door. A part of him wished they would have taken him away, but another, bigger part was glad to still be with the troll he had been pale for. Even if he did hurt him. He made no noise when his chain was yanked again.

**Ahaha still nothing to say really**


End file.
